Don't Gimme That
by marinav92
Summary: Sequel to "You Belong with Me" Kaoru finds Ace cheating on her with Himeko, What will happen with their relationship? and more importantly, what will happen with Butch? -ButchxKaoru- slight -BrickxMomoko- and -BoomerxMiyako-


Ok, new story…yes new story…

This is a one-shot, and before you start drowning me with "update your other stories" please bear with me. I mean, yeah guys…I'm actually sick again -.- I got this idea and I'm bored so, sorry.

This is an anti-AcexKaoru, it could be consider the sequel for my story "You belong with me", yes, it means it is a song-fic too xD well ButchxKaoru fans, enjoy :)

/-/-/-/

**EDITED:** 07/Sep/2010

**Inspiration:** "Don't Gimme That" by "Aloha from Hell"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…only this stupid sickness -.- and neither I own the song or the name of the group.

* * *

**Don't Gimme That**

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Saturday night. It's the night everyone goes to have fun with their friends to the movies to see this new movie, or the perfect day for the happy couples to go on to a date or why not, take your kids to this new pizza parlor full of video games and cheese odor…

Of course! And the **perfect** day to find your **fucking** boyfriend kissing the slut from school, Himeko.

Yes, just a week ago, I found my boyfriend outside the movies with Himeko, kissing her lips passionately…including tongue.

Luckily, Butch was there with me to help me.

I was in complete shock. How could that monster cheat on me when I was always faithful to him! Is it because I'm not that pretty…or because I'm not girly?

Or is it because I'm not that smart and I tend to react in the moment, or maybe because I'm not "enough" for him?

Whatever, the point in here is that Ace was cheating on me with the slut of the school. Really, that girl skips classes and returns late, always smelling like sex. I'm actually surprised she hasn't been pregnant by now.

Well, returning to that night, I went to see this new movie about eggs that some Mexican dudes made and I was having a terrific time. That was the best movie I've ever seen in my whole life…

Until that happened.

It seems that it's happening all over again…

Like I said before, I was in a state of shock, that I didn't saw Butch grabbing my hand and hiding me in an alley near that theater. Then he told me to wait in there, and returned to the theater with a fast pace. I knew what he was going to do.

I saw that glint of revenge on his visible eye.

I heard a loud punch and the gasps from people filling the air. Then next thing I heard was Butch's voice, full with venom.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAN! I'M GOING TO CLEAN THE FLOOR WITH YOUR PRETTY FACE UNTIL YOU BLEED!"

"Butch! Stop you strange emo boy!" Himeko shouts, her scream filling the atmosphere. I can't help it, I start looking at the scene, still well hidden by the wall.

There he was, my best friend, with a ferocious expression plastered on his normally stoic face. Himeko was hugging him from behind, preventing him to continue with his beating. I suddenly felt a strange sensation bubbling inside my stomach…

Was that…jealousy?

Finally, Ace stands up from the floor, wiping the blood from his face. Even from where I was, I could see the purple mark on his cheek, standing proudly on his face.

Butch shoved Himeko away, and pointed at her with his hand.

"And you! YOU COULDN'T TAKE YOUR SLUTTY HANDS OFF FROM KAORU'S BOYFRIEND DIDN'T YA!"

I felt my mouth opening from the surprise. Nobody has told Himeko a slut! Not even me!

Himeko's eyes grow in size, to narrow in almost little slits. She turns towards Ace, and smacked his cheek with a loudly slap.

"You told me you broke up with Kaoru!"

Ace, turned to look at her with hate, making me want to strangle his hickey-covered neck.

"Why would I break up with her for someone like you…the reason I told you to go out with me was to have sex with you, since Kaoru doesn't want to!"

I feel my heart breaking in half and I started sinking into the cold floor.

When I knew that he cheated on me because of sex, I felt empty. Not sad, or lonely…just empty.

Then, hate started appearing inside of me, filling me with all kinds of ideas to make him suffer…fueling me with the courage to make all of them come true.

I couldn't stay like that…not anymore.

When he was about to hit Butch, I shouted his name, with this new found courage. All three of them turned to look at me, behind of them the crowd of people whispering all kinds of things between all of them.

Himeko looked at me with pity and something akin to sadness, Ace turned with nervousness…but I think that I will always remember my best friend's face.

Butch was looking at me with a small smile…the same smile full with pride he rarely gives to anybody…I always feel honored when he gives it to me.

I walk towards Ace, with a normal pace and a stoic face. Fear started creeping into his face…slowly filling every part of him.

When I was in front of him…I decided to speak up my mind.

"So you were cheating on me because of sex, huh? I thought you were all right with my decision of staying virgin until my wedding…"

"Of course I'm with you! I love you, so tha-"

"Don't you dare saying that you love me you prick! How could you go to another one just to pleasure yourself! So you didn't want to force me so you decided to go to other girls to have it! What do you expect me to do now, huh? TO CLAP AT YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

The last sentence came with a big punch to his face, sending him almost knocked out into the floor.

Crouching, I took him by his shirt.

"Hear this Ace: I don't want to see you near me or Butch never again! I END UP WITH YOU!"

I punched him again in the face, now leaving him passed out on the floor. I turned to Butch, to find him smiling a comforting smile to me. I hug him and he hugs me back, almost lovingly.

With the claps and cheers of the crowd who saw our outburst, we both leave towards my house, ready to spill my tears with him, and only with him.

"2 Minutes!" My manager says, entering to my room. I blink a couple of times, and I turn towards my manager and friend, Miyako. She's the same age I am, and she's the best manager that has existed in here.

Momoko, my other friend and my bass girl enters with her, smiling at me warmly.

"Kaoru! Come, the band is waiting!" Momoko urges, her black dress with pink diagonal straps bouncing with her. I sigh and smirk.

Today is the day.

My band and I are going to do our first presentation on stage, thanks to Miyako's influence in this karaoke.

Having a influent girl has its good parts.

Yep, I am part of a band, a pop rock band to be exact. We have Momoko in the bass, Boomer in the drums, Brick and Butch in guitar and finally me, in the vocals.

Butch has always told me that I sing just like an angel…so he decided to form a band with his brothers and I. Then Momoko, Brick's girlfriend, decided to join us, and it was one of the best decisions, since she rocks on the Bass…who would've said that a girly girl would be part of a band like ours?

Well, the band has existed for three years, and finally, we have our first presentation.

The door suddenly opens, letting me see Momoko's boyfriend, Brick.

I've known Brick since I was little, since he, Boomer and Butch were always together, just like brothers. Momoko is lucky having somebody as Brick like a boyfriend; he's hot, intelligent and FAITHFUL!

Brick gives a sly smile towards Momoko, who is blushing at Brick.

"Wow Momoko, you look HOT!"

"Well, you really look good on that red hoodie and black denim too…"

Miyako giggles, and pushes me to the door.

"Come on Kaoru! The show will start, and don't worry; you look great with that get up!"

I look at myself with a small smile. I'm a black shirt with red horizontal strips and two other black strips in a vertical position located near me chests, almost at my sides. My black ripped jeans hug perfectly my legs, and my black gloves don't stay behind. All in all, I look great.

"Is he in here?" Momoko asks suddenly serious. I turn towards the orange-haired boy with sudden nervousness. He nods, his smirk still intact.

"He came!"

I sigh, and smirk a bit…

"Well…then time to rock!" I say, my nervousness not evident. My teammates nod, and all of us, except Miyako run towards Boomer and Butch. Miyako kisses Boomer's cheek rapidly before she too runs towards the first instrument playing…the piano.

Oh yeah! I forgot to add that, Miyako is Boomer's girlfriend, another lucky one since he's a pretty nice guy.

When I see Butch, I can't help but feel suddenly hot.

I've always known that Butch was hot…but today, he looked gorgeous. He is wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a tripp black and green pinstripe hooded vest, tripp double zip black skinny jeans. In his left wrist he has a black bandana tied around it.

He looks great.

When he looks at me, his eyes widen and he blushes. It makes me wanna chuckle.

Yeah, I know Butch likes me…since Ace broke up with me…

Because that night, he kissed me on the lips. It was a sweet kiss, not like the ones Ace and I shared…it was a nice change.

Arriving with them, we walk towards where we are going to play.

We hear the claps and whistles, sounding and urging us to walk faster than before.

When we arrive, the lights welcome us, joined by a chorus of cheers and wolf whistles. All of us take positions on stage, me in front of everyone, with Butch at my side.

Looking at the crowd, I search for him…

Almost immediately, I found him.

Ace is here, smiling at me and has a sort of flower with him…a pink flower.

I refuse to snort here on stage, but what does he think he's doing? Does he really think I will return with him and forget everything in change of a flower!

I smirk at the crowd.

"Hey guys! We're "The Ruff's!"

The crowd starts screaming, mostly the girls, chanting a kind of squeal towards our male team members. In the corner of the eye, I see how Butch blushes a bit, but besides of that, he looks totally serious and cool.

"Now, this song was made especially for my ex-boyfriend, so I hope you all like it!"

I see Ace give a smirk, maybe he thinks I already forgave him and that it's a love song…oh how wrong he is…

A piano, played by Miyako, starts and immediately I start singing. The guitars enter the mix instead of the piano, my voice still ringing loudly. I remember the night this verse describes. Butch and I went to my house. Just when I closed the door, I started crying, gripping Butch's shirt with force. He didn't mind, instead he hugged me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear, just like a good friend would do…or not, because after I thanked him, he kissed me lightly on the lips.

Butch and Brick, start singing to with me on the chorus, only the "ah" parts, just like we said. I turn to look at Ace, who looks totally surprised. My need to smirk is big, but I prefer humiliating him even more.

I start moving on the stage, dancing with the rhythm, moving my head to make my hair move. Closing my eyes, I start the new verse, all the while remembering how Ace kept harassing me all the week, pleading me to become his girlfriend again, that he loved me and he didn't tried to make me cry. That I was the only one for him…yeah right, just that day he was checking out the new bimbo girl from school.

The piano starts again, the other instruments muting their sound at the first note of the piano. I turn to look directly at Ace, and with all my feelings, I start singing softly.

The piano stops again after my part, and in cue the instruments start playing. Still dancing with the music, I turn towards Butch, to give him a smile. He turns towards me and smiles at me too.

Now that I think about it…I never told Butch that I liked him too…

With the last word said, I walk towards MY man, and I kiss him on the lips passionately. Wolf whistles and groans of disappointment appear, drowning that building. Opening my eyes briefly, I see Butch's eyes widen in surprise. When the kiss finally ends, I separate from him, flashing him a seductive smile.

Butch, who is blushing, turns towards Ace, who is in complete shock. Smirking, he walks towards the edge of the stage.

"Who got the pretty girl at the end, heh…toady boy?"

Ace growls loudly, before walking away, receiving various "boohs" from the people in here. Chuckling, he grabs me by my elbow, and kisses me passionately too…with tongue and all.

I hear Brick and Boomer sigh and mutter an "At last they're together". Eh! They knew too about Butch's crush?

"I love you Kaoru…" Butch mutters, kissing my lower lip before nibbling it. After he finishes, I mutter a "me too", only audible for him.

Squeals pleading us to start singing again arise, making me and my new boyfriend separate from our little "love moment".

With a smile, we all take positions.

Maybe it was great that Ace decided to cheat on me…

Now I have a hot, romanticist, intelligent, masculine, sexy, easy to blush, perverted boyfriend.


End file.
